vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Azarach
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Azarach -- Rocking the one name thing. *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Good question. *'Current Residence:' The Horse Ranch, the gang hangout 15 miles south of Vista City *'Parents: Father: ' Mother: *'Siblings:' *'Birthdate:' *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 6' 0" *'Weight:' 175 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' Tall stacked blonde woman with legs all the way up to there and a face that can make steel go all soft and stupid. This was a major surprise to Azarach the wizard, since he was not aiming for a woman's body, let alone a woman's body in Miami Beach Florida. She wears professional cut clothing that says "wizard". Subtle magical effects and such. *'Skin coloring:' lightly tanned white girl. *'Eyes:' green *'Hair:' Blonde *'Routine Activities:' Magical research, dealing with clients and occasional work for Bureau-13 *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Azarach was an old man with deep and extensive knowledge of Magic. Now, as a young lady, Azarach has had to begin learning how to be a young lady a how to get along in this strange, new world. Azarach now keeps her spell books on a tablet (backed up to computer in her room), although she tends to prefer to write on it with a bird feather quill (the stylus is jammed in the quill). Contact with the Bureau and the Magi Temple got her access to a new set of spell books. Azarach was introduced to running by Anna Dasher. She is now as avid runner, with magazines, guide books and a bizarre selection of running shoes. When not running, Azarach tends to prefer Wizard style robes with a utility belt for pockets. she also hides things in and among the folds in the robe. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, the 2016 presidential magical panic was very good to her. *'Group Affiliations:' Team Arrow, Bureau-13, Collegium Arcane, Department of Super Heroes Magi Temple West Coast Magic *'Known Associates:' Team Arrow -- The Horse Ranch and where she hangs her hat. She does not understand them all ,but like herself they are misfits. Anna Dasher -- The young woman that helped her get on her feet. Heather Clark -- A young lady in her care, a sorceress. Molly Abba - They do tea now and again. Other older young people are a comfort. Raphael -- An interesting young man. Innate magic, but not a sorcerer. Shella -- Greyhawken Century mage. Auntie Mame with four legs. *'Personality:' A deep and heavy thinker played by a bright and bouncy woman getting use to the idea of being foam rubber again, and likening it. Female is a thing to deal with. She still likes girls. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Not die. Become a powerful and respected wizard, again. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Mainly dealing with her out of culture and gender issues. Nothing she cannot handle, but they do crop up occasionally. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear magic. *'Special Abilities:' High level wizard. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' She is still made of meat. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' On Askene an Alien world similar, in many ways to Greyhawke, Azarach was facing his natural end and elected to fight. A long career as an adventurer let him know a few things about the hidden corners of the world. With a fresh new band of assistants, he went on a quest to assemble a weapon with which to defeat death, itself. Azarach was plane touched, and this bit him. The spell worked more or less as intended (A fresh, new body with the Mind of Azarach), but as an unintended consequence, it shifted his consciousness and his new body to Earth. Actually, his body IS from Earth, his consciousness is what was transferred at much less energy cost. The spell grabbed Anna Dasher, a nursing student, and imagined what a child between the Nursing Student and Azarach would look like and then built that body. Azarach stayed with Anna Dasher briefly, but they didn't realize the connection. Eventually Azarach came to the attention of the Bureau. Since she needs money to buy supplies and rebuild her magic library, she agreed to be a consulting mage and fight evil on her new world. Azarach has been gifted with an amulet by Raphael that gives her a personal bubble of Magic 18. He also recommend the anti-fertility spell. Aside from no babies if you play with boys it shuts down the bothersome period. West Coast Magic: Azarach has started a magic firm that includes craft practitioners, her own students, colleagues, and several wizards. Papa Joe works with them. They have access to clerics when needed. They have business people to do the business and lawyers to beat off that class of annoyance. A full function firm that has taken over the old Nogano American headquarters. The secret levels are hardened enough to contain magical...incidents, and all the offices they need. The firm has working relationships with Blackmane Magic Consulting in Atlanta, Ga; Strange Consultations, in New York, NY: and Phoenix Arcane in Phoenix, Az. West Coast Magic is the only licensed makers of the Arcane Engine that can make industrial magic like the Trauma pill. They have all the work they can manage. META: Think Gandalf as played by Scarlett Johanson. Azarach is a high level Wizard with a plethora of magic spells, and she is always researching a new one. Category:Supernatural Category:Bureau 13 Category:Characters Category:CA Category:Magician